Some computing devices (e.g., mobile phones, tablet computers, etc.) may provide a graphical keyboard as part of a graphical user interface for composing text using a presence-sensitive display (e.g., screen). The graphical keyboard may enable a user of the computing device to enter text (e.g., an e-mail, a text message, or a document, etc.). For instance, a presence-sensitive display of a computing device may present a graphical (or “soft”) keyboard that enables the user to enter data by indicating (e.g., by tapping) keys displayed at the presence-sensitive display.
Gesture-based keyboards may be used to input text into a smartphone. Such keyboards may suffer from limitations in accuracy, speed, and inability to adapt to the user. In some examples, a gesture-based keyboard may include functionality to provide word predictions and/or autocorrections of character strings entered by a user. As a user becomes accustomed to a gesture-based keyboard, the user may wish to enter character strings with many characters in a single gesture. In some examples, prediction and/or autocorrection accuracy may diminish as the number of characters included in a single gesture increases.